Little baby, starts grow up
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Hey guys, I'm writing this story in English because I think French's story aren't view as English. It's a story about Olivia and Noah's life, he's a teen, and his life become more complicated when he starts to attend high school, Olivia feels alone, Nick's daughter get problem, and old friends get back from past... Hope you'll enjoy! Please let reviews! Love. Struggle. Kid.


First, hey guys! Are you doing? So let me tell you that I'm French, (from Caribbean, French Islands….) so I just will attend to high school in September, so my English level is not perfect… ;)

Soooo, I'm already sorry for the mistakes that I will inevitably do, (sorry in advance) but there is where I need you, when you see them, please send me a private message just for let me know, thank.

I'm so excited for this challenge, so I won't go and just translate a French story! No, I'm writing all the words in English so don't be too naughty! ;D

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (just wish) about the characters and everything about LAW&ORDER: SVU except what I imagined….

And for the coherence of this fiction, I need to rejuvenate almost all the characters.

EEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Today is not an ordinary day, no. Today it's the birthday of Noah Benson, Olivia's son.

"Happy Birthday my baby boy" said Olivia entering in her son's bedroom.

Noah was still asleep, so he just whispered something incomprehensible, he felt so tired and he was about to say his mom, how he felt. When he smelled something….like hmm…bacon and eggs, pancakes. Olivia starts to get worried about Noah, when he turned and did this smile. The smile who always make Olivia get happier and so great, the same that when he was still a baby. With this smile, she feels that she can do anything. Noah's smile get bigger when he saw his gifts on the bed.

"Mom, thank you so much! Love you so much too" Noah yelled, giving a huge to Olivia.

_"You're so welcome baby! So you're happy?

_Yes, I definitely! Why will I not?" Noah said starting to jump everywhere on the room.

Olivia's smile get smaller. "Because your friend, Lucas leaves for France."

_ Yah, I know but that okay, we'll talk on Skype, I was a kinda disappointed but…." He stop talking when he saw his mother's face.

_ "Yeah, ok! Alright…. I was upset but I'm a grown man now, I can be mature when I need to. And I need to here." Noah was so hilarious, the chest cambered, the shoulders straight and proud. Olivia can helped herself and started laughing and crying at same. Noah was so confused, so he does, what he does the best, do the jerk to make her laugh. He took his guitar and started a cover of Grown Woman by Beyoncé.

"I remember being young and so brave

I knew what I needed (you mom)

I was spending all my nights and days laid back day laughing,

Look at me- I'm a big boy now, said I'm gon'do something

Told the world, I am a big boy on town, now better go hiding….

I'm grown man now, and I can do whatever I want.

I'm grown man now, and I wanna dance with you mama!"

Then he just do a mixt of every songs on his mind.

"So cover my eyes, hope you've a surprise, you know I got healthy appetite, come on and dance,

I want it all and I know you're the girl I need to call

Mom when you with me, I'm feeling happy

'Cause you're the one I always need, everyday

By heart, you know me

So you can have a huge

Hope making you feel really better

"Yayo, Yayo

Moon- bla bla

Yayo,

Mom better be proud of me,

You already know me, well

Mom hope you still love me

Please stop crying, I'm afraid

Lay with me and tell me

Why you crying so suddenly

Mom, I'm still your baby

Who will loving you ever

Like boom, boom, boom" he said touching his heart.

Olivia's laugh interrupted the song's continuity, Noah felt so better and they just hugged for a while. Until Olivia's phone ring out, breaking this moment of tenderness. Olivia left the room to answer:

_ "Benson?

_ Yes Olivia it's Amaro…

_ Yeah Nick, what's up? Olivia looks Noah trying to open his gift without ruining the wrapping.

_ Hum, I know you're off today but we need you to sign some paperwork…

_ Nick, it can't wait tomorrow? Said Olivia with a sad tone, because she already knew the answer.

_ I'm afraid of not, Olivia. Tucker is here.

_ Huh! What the hell Tucker is doing on the office today?

_ I don't know, he only turned up at 7.00 am, sat on a desk, and keep this stupid and dishonestly jovial smile, I want ….

_ Nick, that's fine. I'm on my way.

_ Really? Oh, thanks god! It's so irritating to see him but Noah will okay with that. I mean, you should have plan with him for today, no?

_ No, I don't really care, it's not my day. I think we gonna do whatever Noah wants. He starts to be a big boy now so I let him choose.

_Fine, and tell Noah I'm sorry again for the disruption.

_ Ok, Nick, see you later!"

Olivia stay a moment to prepare herself to Noah's disappointed, she took a long breathe but still feels very guilty, then she finally decides to tell Noah about it but she was surprise founding Noah up, and ready to go.

_ "Noah, baby, what are you doing?

_ I have heard you talking with Nick, and generally he call to tell you that they need you at work, and you always ask, if it cannot wait, and then you sigh, sometimes tell a little "fuck" and move slowly and softly for I cannot hear you left.

_ Yah, so we'll talk about the fact that you're supposed to sleep at this moments, and the fact that you know the word "fuck" but we need to go, to be back soon.

_ Mom, come on! I'm fifteen now!

_ And?

_ ..No, nothing! Can I take some gifts to show Uncle Fin and Uncle Nick?

_ Yes, of course but Auntie Amanda will be there too!

_That she's not supposed to be on dating with this Michael guy?

_ Yeah, but she's a kinda…stressed, and it's Mason guy!

_ Ok, woman are definitely too complicate for me, and I think for any men.

_ Yah, we'll see that when you'll have your first girlfriend….

_ No, I don't think so!"

Then arrived to the building, they get on the elevator when a guy entered, started to devour Olivia with his eyes. The elevator's mood become really strange, and harder when the guy come nearer to her, making eyes. Olivia's self-control smash to piece, when the guy "accidentally" touch or must say grab her bum. She was about to kick his hands away when the elevator do a jump and everything became dark. Then, it's going down quickly and stop. During the drop, Olivia found herself under the stupid guy, she get him away, and trying to found Noah. He was up on a corner, Olivia took him on his arms, a hand on his hair, the other one to her phone, calling the office. When Fin answer the elevator restart, and open on the great level, Noah left quickly but she stay looking the man.

_ "OK, what's your name?

_My name Is Michael Dunson and you sexy?

_I'm …

_That's exciting, I mean we should…

_ Listen to me silly, I'm working in the Special Victim Unit, and what you did is actually a sexual assault, so if I were you I will praying for the boy who were there don't see anything, you know why?

_ No. Said the man frightened.

_Because, this boy is the son of the Special Unit Victim's head, so if I were you, I will never ever do that again to anyone, and I will never be on the way of SVU. Did I was clear?

_ Crystal miss, and I'm sorry!"

The guy ran out and trip over a wall, Olivia laugh and get into the office. She founds Amanda in a floral dress, talking to Stephanie, a French intern; a looking stressed Nick the feet on his desk, fixing Tucker; Tucker leaned on his horrible briefcase; but Fin and Noah anywhere in view.

_ "Hey everybody!

Nick jumped over the desk when he saw her.

_ Hey Olivia, thanks you, thanks you a lot for coming….You know… the phone rang… I answered….then she screamed out…..she said "you're son of bitch, oh gosh sorry Cesaria" and I….

_ Nick calm down, easy! She helped him to seat and breathe slowly.

_ Ok, ok!

_ So Nick, tell me what's wrong?

_ It is Zara. I know I told you it supposed only to sign, some paperwork, but Zara's mother just called me. They were coming to New-York, Zara will stay with me for the holidays, and her mother will go in a Safari. So I talked to Zara and she was really excited, to can see everybody here. But the taxi get a problem, and Maria's bag was lost on another plane, I wanted to come check on them but Maria say it was okay. They went to the hotel, yesterday night. The airport's manager called Maria at 11:00 pm because he thought that her bag was arrived but you know about airport… she spent the night there, and at 6:45 am they gave her back the bag. When Maria arrived, Zara was missing, and I know it's maybe not what it's look but… Nick felt so bad, and worried.

_ Zara is missing."

She said. It wasn't a question but with this sentence they both know, that they got a new case.

Olivia's brain start to think about all the things she needs now, when she remembers that Fin and Noah was still missing, so she decides to go on the break room. She smiles at the view, Fin and Noah have a "talking men", even if she knew her arrived ring the end of it but she was so grateful for this paternal presence.

_ "So, buddy! What are you going to do with your momma today? Fin was laughing at Noah's face when he heard "momma".

_Why you said "momma" on this way Uncle Fin?

_Because you're almost a men, you're a kinda a half man. Laughing louder, Fin almost fall out of the seat. Now it's Noah's turn to laughing out loud.

_ I don't know what are we gonna do, we have all the day to enjoy and just be together, the best think I could ask for my birthday was a day with my mom, I know how it sound but the others days, we don't really see each other so that is why I'm so glad for this day. I mean, I used it and I know how SVU is important, but I missed her so much sometimes."

Fin looked by the door when he heard noise, then he saw Olivia's face and he knew what is was about. He knew that Noah just said, was impossible at least, no for this year. Fin can saw the culpability eats into her, he knows exactly how she feels.

_ "And buddy, what is the second thing you wish the most for you birthday?

_ NOTHING! Nothing, can make me happier that spend a day with momma!

_ Ok, but there is necessarily another thing!

_ YEAH! I wish that at least a girl will interest to me, and maybe…. Momma will found a boyfriend…

_ A BOYFRIEND?! Olivia and Fin taken aback.

_ Yah, because everybody say that women need men, even if there are independent, I saw some things about it, like they need men to… you know…. Take care about their desire."

Noah heard her mom suffocated, so he turned and gave her a water's bottle. He said that they were actually talking about her, she did an annoyed laugh. Then she said to him about the fact that she needs to stay a few hours more, Noah was very understanding, said that he was agree with that as long as they can leave before 1:00 pm. He left with them with a kiss for his momma and a funny face for Fin.

If only there were a way to prepare them for the long next hours…

TBC

Happy Birthday to my grandpa, born on the 16 July … 88 years old. (Lovely lucky young man) Even if it's not probable of someone of my family ever read this.

And Repost In peace, Medhi. I didn't really know you well but I remember you're good guy, I enjoyed the short time I spend with you, you were calm and patient, and for sure we will miss you.

SCOUT UN JOUR, SCOUT TOUJOURS


End file.
